headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Arrow: Three Ghosts
"Three Ghosts" is the ninth episode of season two of the superhero/action drama series Arrow and the thirty-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by John Behring with a teleplay written by Geoff Johns and Ben Sokolowski, based on a story treatment by Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg. It first aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, December 11th, 2013 at 8:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Special Guest Star Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Arrow was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim and Andrew Kreisberg. Based on the characters published by DC Comics. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number 2J7459. * This episode is available on disc two of the Arrow: The Complete Second Season Blu-ray collection (with DVD and digital copy). * Producer Joseph Patrick Finn is credited as JP Finn in this episode. * Actor Colin Donnell is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Roger R. Cross is credited as Roger Cross in this episode. * Actor Ron Selmour is credited as Ronald Selmour in this episode. * This is the fifth episode of Arrow directed by John Behring. * This is the fourth episode of Arrow written and/or co-written by Geoff Johns. * This is the seventh episode of Arrow written and/or co-written by Ben Sokolowski. * This is the first appearance of reporter Linda Park, who is identified as Linda Parks in this episode. * This is the third and final appearance of Graham Shiels in the role of Cyrus Gold. * This is the eleventh and final appearance of Lucas Hilton, who dies in this episode. * This is the second appearance of Barry Allen. * The flashback scenes from this episode take place in the year 2008. Quotes * Slade Wilson: The island didn't make you strong, kid. It revealed you to be weak. .... * Oliver Queen: But we... we have other problems. * John Diggle: Wouldn't be us if we didn't. .... * Oliver Queen: Roy, this is going to hurt. * Roy Harper: My anger is dulling the pain. * Sin: (hands him some booze) This will dull it better. .... * Laurel Lance: I noticed on the drive up that your house wasn't festooned with Christmas decorations. * Oliver Queen: Well, we didn't feel very much like festooning this year. .... * Tommy Merlyn: You didn't let me die, Ollie. You fought to save me. Because that's what you do. What you have always done. You fight to survive. I know I called you a murderer, but you are not. You are a hero. You beat the island. You beat my father. So fight, Oliver. Get up and fight back. .... * Sebastian Blood: You know who he is under that hood, don't you? * Slade Wilson: I know exactly who he is. He's my friend. * Sebastian Blood: That's why you don't want him dead. * Slade Wilson: Death would be a release from this life, and his sentence is yet to be carried out. I am going to tear everything he cares about away from him. Destroy those who choose to follow him. Corrupt those he loves. Once he has lost everyone and everything he values... I will drive an arrow through his eye. Production crew * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Wendy Mericle - Producer * JP Finn - Producer * David Nutter - Consulting producer * Jake Coburn - Co-executive producer * Drew Z. Greenberg - Co-executive producer * Melissa Kellner Berman - Co-executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Marc Guggenheim - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Jon Wallace - Associate producer See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * "Three Ghosts" at the Arrowverse Wiki ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:October, 2013/Episodes Category:Charles Jarman Category:Verified